Scars that don t go away so easily
by Finchelpezberry
Summary: After silly love songs.Finchel with samchel and pezberry friendships. :)
1. Our minds

Hey guys! This is my first story,so please don´t judge me for my bad writting,i promise it´ll get is a finchel story,with samchel and pezberry friendships.  
It starts during silly love songs. But this chapter is like an introducing to the fellings of the characters .I hope you enjoy it! :)

Finn Hudson was so sad and couldn´t believe that Rachel,the person he trusted the most,hurt him so

bad. Quinn cheating really hurt him but at some point he was expecting that from her,but from Rachel?Never.

Finn hudson had one conclusion from all this: Life sucks!

glee glee glee glee

Rachel Berry was destroyed.  
No friends.  
No family.  
No boyfriend.

Rachel Berry had nothing to live for. As she stared at her self in the mirror

with red and puffy eyes,messy hair and a big headache,

she lies on her bed and closes her eyes hoping that she will wake up from this big nightmare.

She doesn´t.

glee glee glee glee

Santana Lopez was lots of things. She admited that she was a slut and bitch.

But she was also honest. She may have never been a really good friend to Berry,

but she regretted that and she was going to change it cause being honest Rachel was cool,

but Santana was a little jealous of how awsome she was. Now seeing Finn and Quinn faces

,she knew that something was going on and she was going to find out what that was.

But before she had to apoligize to the one and only Rachel Berry.

After that she was going to destroy the person she most hates in the world:Quinn Fabray.

glee glee glee

Sam Evans was pretty and he may not be "school smart",but he wasn´t dumb either. Someting was going on with his girlfriend and Finn. He and Finn used to be friends,but since Finchel break up,he doesn´t trust him anymore. He hopes he´s just making it all up in his mind,but this doesn´t seem the case,though he hopes he is wrong.

He really does.

Sorry guys i think this introduction to the characters feelings may have sucked.

So sorry. But please tell me what you think! Bye ;)


	2. Fuinn?

Sam pov:

Today Finn and Quinn are still weird.  
Seriously what´s going on with them?  
You see, lately I have been very suspicous of Finn.

Like last week he  
was totally into Rachel and now he winks at every girl he sees in the hallway!  
Like are you serious?  
Poor Rachel.  
I never found out why they broke up,i know it´s  
because of something that Rachel did,but i don´t really know what happened.  
Not that i really care,i mean i kind of...You know what?  
Forget it!  
Oh ,here it comes my girlfriend Quinn.

-Hey Sam-she says kissing me on cheek  
-Hey sup?  
-Nothing special, but hey you know what we are going to do  
today?  
-ughh...No?  
-Guess  
-We are going to have an awsome date at breadsticks?  
-No silly, we´re going to shop for prom!  
-Wait isn´t that like 3 months from now?  
-Yeah, but if we want to be prom king and queen we need  
to start preparing everything.  
-Are you serious?Like really?It looks like prom and being the "Queen" is  
all you care about.  
-You know what Sam?I´ll go to class now, and i´ll pretend you didn´t just said that.

Okay?  
Bye

Glee Glee Glee

Finn pov

And here i am,in the auditorium stage waiting for Quinn.  
I told her to come here to meet me.  
i wanna give us a shot again.  
I don´t think I really love her or whatever,and i know that she´s with Sam,  
but i don´t really care.

I mean Rachel and Quinn cheated on me with Puckerman,  
so why can´t I help her cheat on Sam?

-Finn?-That´s her.  
-Hey!  
-Sorry i´m late.  
-What were you doing ?

-I was praying.  
-You were praying to come here?

-Not to,actually.  
-Well seems like even fate can´t keep us apart now.-I say leaning in.

*Fuinn kiss*

? and ? see them kissing

Hey guys! What do you think of this ?Please so sorry for my bad writting. Bye :)


	3. Friends?

Hey! Have you watched glee´s 4x17 guilty pleasure?What did you thought of it?

I gotta admit, i´m happy that brochel is over, i want my Finchel back :),what about you?

Before quinn and finn´s scene in the auditorium:

Santana´s pov:

Here i am,in freaking math´s class sitting ALONE, with nothing to do.  
Why can´t the teacher stop ranting?

This is freaking annoying as hell!

Today i´m going to apoligize to Rachel for my bitchy attitude towards her,so we can finally be friends!

Now back to my living hell.  
What do we have here?Puck is sleeping as usual, brittany is with that blank adorable look whenever the maths theacher starts talking,Finn and Quinn are with bitchy horrible smirks on their faces,and...Wait,what?Fabray and Fidiot are smirking?To each other?Oh gosh they´re totally going behind Sam´s back!  
Not that really care about Trouthy Mouth,but still it´s a shitty thing to.  
great now they´re texting to each other!Wait i´m behind fabray so i can totally read what frankenteen texted her.I lean a little on my table and read:

Hey!Meet me in the auditorium at 12:00,so we can,you know...Bye

Oh well,looks like me and Trouthy Mouth will have a little talk about his barbie girlfriend.  
Get ready,Quinn fabray, you´re so going down!

Rachel´s Pov:

I´m walking towards my locker,when i see Azimio with a slushy cup on his hand.I

close my eyes and then i feel it like a ice razor cutting my skin.

Santana´s pov.

Finally this class is over.I´m walking in the hallway,when see Azimio slushing Berry .Next thing i know i´m screaming at him in spanish.  
He instantly takes a step back.

-That´s it asshole,run before i go all Lima heights on your sorry ass.

Then he´s gone.I imediatly turn to Rachel.

-Hey Berry, are you okay?

-Why did you protected me?Why?You made my life a living hell,so why?

-Let´s get you cleaned up,then we will talk about everything okay?

I see her giving a little nod,and i smile really big.

Hi!Next chapter pezberry friendship will be official!Please comment. Bye ;)


	4. Friends Part 2

Hey!I had 2 reviews that were really helpful and i hope you guys keep is episode pezberry will be official :)

Santana´s pov

-So let´s get you to the bathroom,so you can change and wash the slushy out of your hair.I´ll go to your locker get your spare clothes.

-I don´t.

-You don´t what?-I asked curious.

-I don´t have any spare clothes, cause it´s the 2 time i´m slushied today.

-oh!That´s fine Berry,you can use the clothes that i´m wearing and i´ll use my old cherios uniform.

-Thanks!I can´t believe you are being nice to me!

-Look, we will talk about it,but let´s get you cleaned up first.

-Fine.

We went to the bathroom, first i helped Rachel take all the slushy out of her hair.  
Then I changed into my cherios uniform and she cHanged into the pink dress i was previously wearing.

-I knew it Berry,with the right clothes your the hottest.

-umm...Thank you...that talk that you mentioned?

-Oh yeah,ok, first of all i´m sorry for insulting you and your clothes ,and i´m sorry that i made fun of you so many times.I´m also sorry that i slept with Frankenteen and i´m sorry that i told you that in such a horrible way.I´m sorry,okay? Look i know that i´m a bitch but right now i am being really honest,so i hope you can forgive me and that you want to be friends with me.  
Now Brittany is dating artie and i barely talk to her, so it would be cool have a friend like you,and...

-Santana you can stop ranting,i get it your sorry,but you have no idea of how much you hurt me over the years.

-i know Berry,and if i could take it back,i would in a heartbeat.  
And you should know that i only slept with finn because of coach Sue. And there´s something else that i really need to tell you .

-Okay.

-After we did it, finn said that he didn´t felt anything cause it didn´t mean anything and i felt exactly the same way.

-He said that?

-Yeah, he did. Besides that while "doin it" i was using my night dress and he was wearing his t-shirt.  
I´m pretty sure he said your name a thousand times.  
You know why?Because he only did it with me cause he couldn´t have you.

-I don´t know what to say. I accept your apology and i would like to be your friend, but it´s going to take a while for me to trust you.

-Don´t worry Berry,I´m going to prove you that i really like and that you can trust me just like i can trust you.

-I´m waiting for it.-She said smiling.

I laughed.

-I´m going to hug you now ,okay?-I asked with tearing up.

-Of course.

We huged.

-You know what Berry,now that we´re friends nothing will stop Pezberry.

-Pezberry?

-Yeah Lopez and Berry.

-I like it-she said.

-I Know, i like it too.

Glee Glee Glee

-Hey Santana, when are you going to have lunch?

-I think it´s at 12:00 Berry,why?

-Well i´m going to have lunch at 12:00 too,do you want to eat with me?

I was going to say fuck yeah,but then i remember that at 12:00 i have to go to the auditorium so i can spy Finn and Quinn.

Oh wait!I still have to talk with Trouthy Mouth.

-I´m sorry Rachel, today i can´t, look have you seen Sam?

-That´s fine.-she said, but i could see that she was disapointed.

-Look, i would love to eat with you,but today i´ve got somethinh really important to do.

-Okay, and no i haven´t seen Sam.

-Thanks anyways , bye Berry i´ve got to go.

-Bye santana.

Glee Glee Glee

I´m walking around the hallway looking for Trouthy,until finally i spot him.

-Hey Trouthy Mouth, wait up!

-What do you want Santana?

-At 12:00 you gotta come with me to the auditorium.

-And why is that?

-Because your little perfect Barbie is cheating on you. And guess with who?Fidiot.

-Finn and Quinn? I don´t believe it.(But i could see he was lying)

-Look Quinn is a Bitch and since Finn and Rachel broke up,Finn has been a bigger idiot than the usual.

-Why did Finchel even broke up?

-Cause , i was Bitch and told Berry that me and Finn did it last year. On top of that Finn acted like an idiot, so Rachel made out puckerman.  
When with she told him what she had done,he broke up with her.

-Wow i didn´t knew it!Is it weird that i don´t feel bad for Finn?

-No, it´s not. Look are you coming with me or not?

-Fine,i´ll go with you.

-Great, see you there.

Glee Glee Glee

-Hey Trouty, you really came.

-I told i would, so let´s get this over with,cause i don´t believe what you told me.

-You´ll see that i´m right.

Then we hear Finn and Quinn voices.

-What the hell? - Sam says.

-Shut up, if you don´t, they´ll hear us.

He does as i say. We look back to the stage just in time to see Finn and Quinn kissing. (Fuinn kiss)

-I can´t believe it you were right, they are dating behind my back!

-I always am.

When fuinn stoped kissing, Sam walks to the stage and starts clapping.

-Sam? What are you doind here?

-What i´m doind here,Quinn, are you serious right now? you are cheating on me with him!And you still ask me that!

-Look man, i can explain it!

-Don´t Finn, i knew somehting was up with you two ,then Santana told me to come here cause she was going to prove me that you two were cheating on me,at first i didn´t believe it but now i know the true!

-Santana knows?

-That´s right Bitch- i say walking towards the stage too, so they can see me.

-Just tell me why?- Sam asks with tears in his eyes.

-I just...

-You know what?, forget it i don´t wanna know!  
We´re done!

Then he starts walking towards the door.

-Thanks for telling me Santana, and i´m sorry that i doubted you.- He says right before he leaves.

-Are you happy now?-Quinn screams at me.

I look back at Quinn and Finn with a big smirk on my face.

-Very happy!-I scream back smiling.

-Well, my work here is done, bye losers- i say, then i leave feeling on top of the world.

Glee Glee Glee

Quinn´s pov:

-Did, that just really hapenned?- I ask Finn.

-Yeah, i guess it did.

-Well, finn,now that i´m single we can totally date.

-Cool- he says.

And now with Finn hudson on my hands, i´m sure that i´ll be prom Queen

Hey!Please review and tell me what you tought about it!Bye :)


	5. The truth is out

Hey guys thanks for the comments, please keep commenting:)

Rachel´s pov:

I am now going to Glee.  
Today was nice. I can´t believe that i´m Santana Lopez friend! I am still hurt from how she used to treat me but her apology kinda convinced me.I am the first one on the choir room as usual.I sit on the front row.  
Five minutes later Santana comes into the choir room with a big smile on her face.

-Hey girfriend- she says still smiling.

-Hi, how was the rest of your day?

-Perfect!I´m so happy!

-Great!-i answer with a smile of my own.

In no time every member of the Glee club comes to the choir room,except Quinn and Finn.

Weird!

I notice that Sam very quiet. Too quiet actually.

Finally Quinn enters in the room too with Finn. Wait with Finn?And they´re holding hands!

My chest starts hurting like my heart is breaking all over again and i feel my eyes quickly filling with tears.

They sit next to each other. Quinn notices my reaction and starts smirking.

Next thing i know i´m standing up in front of them.

-You two are back together?-I ask almost screaming.

-Yes ,and you don´t have nothing to do with it, manhands!

-Hey bitch, lay off my girl-Sreams Santana also standing up.

-I tought you loved me!

-You cheated on me Rachel!

-And you´re an hypocrite Finn!You blame Rachel so much for cheating, when you helped Quinn do exactly the same,if not worst! Besides that you two were never going to tell me the truth !Rachel told you what she had done, right away!-Screams Sam,talking for the first time today since he came to Glee.

-And let´s not forget that Fidiot cheated on Quinn too!Oh yeah, last year he kissed Rachel!-Santana shouts

Upon hearing that Finn doesn´t says anything.

-Look Rachel..-he starts

-No!Save it!-i scream at him.  
-Congrats-i say turning to quinn-look like he really loves you after all!

Then i start running until i get to the auditorium.  
When i reach the stage, i start crying my heart out.

Glee Glee Glee

In the choir room:

Sam´s pov:

After Rachel´s outburst ,no one talks.

-I´ll go get her-Santana says,standing up.

-No,let me!-I say leaving the choir room.

I start walking towards the auditorium,cause c´mon we´re talking about Rachel Berry, so that´s probably the first place at school where she would hide herself.

I take a deep breath when i hear Rachel´s broken sobs.

I sit on the stage next to her.

-What are you doing here?-she asks obviously shocked.

-I came here to check on you.

-Why?I don´t need your pity!-She screams.

-You´re right , but you need a friend, and i need one too,so i am trying to be a good friend.

She doesn´t say anything.

-Besides we have a lot in common,we both love music and we´re both heartbroken since our ex´s started dating each other.-I say at an attemp to make a joke.

It certainly didn´t work cause ,she starts crying even more.

-Look Rachel you are amazing, i know that last year Finn treated you really bad and now he was an idiot in breaking up with you.

-I am such an horrible person-she screams.

-No ,you´re not- i scream back.

-I was going to forgive him you know?

-What?-i ask confused.

-After Santana told me, I was going to forgive him for sleeping with her ,but then i saw him cheking her out in the hallway.  
And i felt ugly and unwanted.

And i was so mad and hurt,and noah was there comforting me and he told me that i was hot, and i did it!But i felt so guilty, so i told him the day after and he broke up with me.I know that i´m not blonde and that my nose is too big and that my clothes are horrible and so is my personality, but i think i deserve somebody to love me ,right?

-Stop it Rachel!You´re beautiful and of course you deserve somebody that loves you.  
You shoud never have apoligized to Finn, he should be the one to be sorry! Rachel you are amazing!

-Thanks-she says sniffing.

-Your welcome.- i answer smiling.

-I am sorry about what they did to you.

-It´s fine Rachel, with time i think i will get over it, at first i felt like you but then i realised that if they don´t love us, then they´re not worth it!

-I´m also sorry that the other week i called you Ken, i was just jeaulous that you and Quinn were going to sing mine and Finn´s duet.

-Rachel-i say putting an arm over her shoulder- you are more that forgiven!- I say laughing.

She laughs along with me, and the biggest smile grows on my face while pride bubbles in my chest cause i made Rachel laugh.

-Let´s go to glee doll!

-Doll?Really Sam?

-What? I like to give nicknames to my friends- i say embarrased.

-I was joking, it was sweet-she asnswers me,sensing my descomfort.

-Wait,i´m your friend?

-Yeah, Ray your my only true friend right now.

-Thanks-she said truly smiling.

-Well are you coming with me to Glee friend?-i ask standing up

She sighs.

-I guess so,friend-she answers mocking me on the word "friend".

Hey,finally samchel friendship yay! would you mind if they were best friends?

what was your favourite part?

Please review,bye :)


	6. What are friends for?

Hi!Could you give me your opinion about the story please?And you if would like to tell me some of your ideas i would be really grateful:)Hope you enjoy it!

Finn´s pov:

Rachel is screaming at me but i´m not even hearing half of what she´s saying.I´m more focused on the tears that are falling from her beautiful big brown eyes.  
tough she hurt me like hell, i don´t wanna hurt her.  
i really need to figure out what i want.I mean i know that who i want is Rachel,but after what she did to me i can´t be with her anymore. Maybe by being with Quinn i can fix what happened last year. I snap out of my thoughts when i hear Rachel screaming at me:

-I thought you loved me!

-You cheated on me Rachel!- I scream back,trying to make a point,yet not denying that i love her.

Then Sam starts shouthing a lot,saying that i am an hypocrite(yeah i know what that means, Rach taught me that in the summer) and that i helped Quinn cheating.  
Santana starts screaming too,shouthing that i kissed Rachel twice while i was with Quinn.

Oh well, i had forgotten about that.  
Still i cheated on Quinn cause i didn´t love her, i loved Rachel.  
So if Rachel cheated on me with puck shouldn´t that mean that she loves him,but doesn´t love me?

Anyway i stay silent cause being honest, i don´t know what to say.  
There is a little more shouting then Rachel storms off.

I want to check up on her,but before i say anything Santana is saying that she will.

Actually Sam is the one that goes to check up on her.  
Whatever.  
Not like i care.(i do)

Glee Glee Glee

Santana´s pov:

Rachel and Sam come into the choir room.  
He has a protective hand on her back while he is leading her back to her seat.  
they´re friends now?  
She seats next to me.I gotta admit that i am really worried about her.  
She is my best friend, okay?And i didn´t remember that she was going to be hurt with all this Fuinn crap.

-Are you okay honey?-I ask, the worry evident in my voice.

-Yeah, thank you San.-she says.

Honestly? I don´t believe that for a second.

-Okay- i say unsure.

-So are you and Trouthy Mouth friends?

-Yeah.

-Cool, to be honest i don´t like him, but i´m happy that you´re making more friends.

-You know Santana?You can be really sweet.

-I know,but i´m only sweet to the best of the best.

Rachel smiles really big at the compliment. I pat myself in the back.  
Good one Lopez!  
You made her smile,a real one!

Glee Glee Glee

Rachel´s pov:

Santana asked me if i was okay.

I said that i was, but to be honest i´m not.  
I am so deeply hurt and depressed.  
Maybe my heartache will go away with time.

At least i hope so!

Glee rehearsal is over. Today is Friday and my dads are on a business trip, so i´m going to invite Santana and Sam to come to my house. These two are my best friends, i don´t think that i would survive without them.  
Actually they´re all that i have left.

-Hey Sam, Santana, wait up ,please!

-Of course doll-Sam says smiling.

-So little Berry what to you want to talk about?-Santana asks

-My dad´s are on a business trip,so i´m all alone. Would you two like to come over?

-Yeah we would love to-They answer at the same time.

-Great see you there!-I say walking towards the parking lot.

-Bye Rachel, i have football pratice, but i´ll be there at 6:30!

-Awsome Sam,bye!

-Hey Ray , where´s your car?-santana asks me.

-I don´t have a car, i´m walking home.

-No your not!You´re coming with me!

-San...

-C´mon Berry what are friends for?Get in the freaking car, i´ll give you a ride home.

-Okay thanks.

-You´re welcome!

-Well if you are driving me home, then you can stay in my house right away.

-Actually, i better go to my house so i can change, since i´m in my old cherios uniform.

That way i can also warn my mom that i´m going to my friend´s house.

-Fine!

We reach my house.I open the door of the car and start getting out.

She stops me with a hand on my wrist.

-Are you going to be okay, all alone in that house?

-Yes, don´t worry San, besides that you and Sam are coming by in no time.

-Okay i guess.I promise that i´ll be quick.  
Bye ninã!

-Bye San!-I say laughing.

She smiles and blows me a kiss while i pretend to catch it.

When her car pulls out of the driveway, i open the door of my house.

I sit on the sofa.

-Home sweet ,home!- i say out loud

I quickly sit up and then i go to my bedroom . I start staring at myself in the mirror, seeing how i look, then i remember that i´m still wearing Santana´s dress. I take it off and change into my pink pajama with hearts. I carefully fold her dress and i put it on top of my desk.

I lay on my bed,closing my eyes, remembering the events of today.  
Sandness fills my broken heart again.

Glee Glee Glee

I wake up startled,by hearing the doorbell ring, realizing that i fell asleep.

Shit!

Hi!

Samchel will be best friends and so will be pezberry tough sam and santana don´t really like each other.

Did you liked it?Please comment! Bye ;)


	7. Finally, best friends

Hello! :)  
Keep commenting.  
I Know that my story is nothing special but i hope you enjoy it!

Santana´s pov:

I go to my bedroom and quickly chage into a pair of dark blue jeans and a skinny black tank-top.I put on a pair of black shoes. Quickly combing my hair, i get my bag

and type a text to Ray so she could know that i´m almost on my way.

Hey B! I am almost ready. Soon i´ll be at your doorstep, bye ;)

Five minutes after i check my phone and i frown seeing that she didn´t texted me back.

-Mom!-I shout.

Nobody answers me.

-Mom-i shout again.

-In the kitchen-she says.

I run to the kitchen.

-Look mom,i gotta go,don´t wait up for me,and don´t cook dinner for me also.

-Why is that?

-Look my friend needs me,so i´ll be there for her.

-What´s her name?

-Rachel.

-Berry?-she asks

-Yeah how did you know?

-I heard that name around,though i never met the girl, i heard she´s a good kid.

-She´s amazing- i say remebering my best friend.

-Okay then kiddo,go help her.

-Thanks .

-Bye- Her mom answers finally smiling after her daughter is out of sight.  
She really needs to meet this Rachel girl.

Glee Glee Glee

I ring on her doorbell for the third time.  
Honestly i´m starting to get worried,she didn´t texted me back and she doesn´t open the door.

Could something have happened while she was gone.  
Is Berry okay?

-Berry!Open the fucking door,you are starting to scare me!

-I´ll be down in a minute-she shouts back.

i sigh in relief.  
Thank god i say to myself.

She opens the door.

-What the hell was that? You didn´t texted me back and you didn´t opened the door.

-I´m sorry! I feel asleep.

-You scared me to death Berry!

-Again, i´m sorry.

-Anyway come in Santana!

-Nice house!- i say

-Thanks,let´s go to my room.

Of course her room is bright pink and bright yellow with gold stars all over.

I like it!  
Weird right?

-I know what you are going to say about my room,you think it´s childish and...

-Hey, actually i was going to say that i love it.

-Are you serious?-she asks really shocked.

-Hell yeah!This is what i call a Berry badass bedroom.

She laughs out loud.

-Only you would say something like that San.

-Your in your pajamas already!

-I changed cause...Oh wait, let me get your dress,and thanks again for letting me wear it.

-Your welcome! You know you didn´t have to fold it,right?

-I wanted to, you were kind enough to let me use it, so this is the least i can do.

-Well then...-I get interruped by the doorbell ringing.

-I guess Trouthy mouth is here already!

-San, don´t call him that!

-Yeah,yeah- i say while i go with Rachel answer the door.

-Hi doll-he says hugging Rachel.

-Santana-he says nodding as a way of greeting.

-Evans-i say nodding back.

-Well then -Rach says breaking the silence- what do you guys wanna do?

-Whatever you want Berry- say.

-Totally-agrees Trouthy.

-Why don´t you two sit on the sofa,while i´ll go get some snacks for us?

-Sounds great-Sam says.

We both sit on the sofa. Not much after Rach comes into the room setting on the table chips,cookies and soda.

She also sits on the sofa between me and him.

-Guys, first of all i gotta thank your for defending and supporting me.  
You didn´t had to, but you still did it.

You guys are my best friends.  
You made me feel less lonely and for the first time in my life i felt that i have real friends.

Real friends that help and listen to me and protect me. So i really wanna thank you for that.  
Yesterday, i would say that i have no family to help me, since my mom dind´t give a crap about me and my dads are almost never home. I would say that i have no boyfriend since i´m single and i would say that i have no friends.

Now while i´m still single and have no family, i have the two bestfriends in the whole world,and you guys will never know how much that means to me.

-Rachel-sam says- you are my very best friend in the whole world.I never had a bestfriend before until now.

I love so much doll!-He says tearing up huggin her.

-Berry just like Sam said you are my very bestfriend too.I guess that i should be jeaulous that he is your bestie too, but i´m not.

I´m really happy cause you totally deserve it and...

-Santana are you crying?- she asks.

-Shit Berry you made me cry this is your fault.-I say.

I hug her for a really long time.

-I need to go to the bathroom.  
I´ll be back quicky.-She says.

-Now let´s get down to business.  
Trouthy mouth rachel said that you´re her bestie, i don´t like you but i´m happy that she has you,so you gotta promise me,you´ll never hurt her.

-As long as you do the same.-he answers.

-Deal!

-And while i totally don´t like you too,i think we shouldn´t fight at least for Rachel-he says.

-Your right!

Rachel comes back from the bathroom.

-What were you talking about?-she asks.

-Just about how much we love you-Sam says,while i nood totally agreeing.

Hey! Samchel are besties and so are pezberry! Did you liked it?  
What was you fav part?


	8. The phone talk

Hi please review!Do you think i should stop writing, you don´t like the story?

Santana´s pov:

-Hey Berry!I am going to my house get some pajamas, don´t worry, you stay here with Evans cause i´ll be quick!.

-Pajamas?

-Yeah, you´re not going to sleep here all alone, iam sleeping over and i don´t take no as an answer.

-If you say so- she says smiling.

-Yeah bye to you two.

-Bye Satan..

-Sam- rachel interrups him smacking him in the arm.

-You´re lucky that you are friends with berry, otherwise i would kick your ass!-I shout before leaving rachel´s house.

Glee Glee Glee

Sam´s pov:

-So what are we going to do?

-Whatever you want Ray!

-No! You are the guest so you decide.

-Let´s go to your bedroom i have never seen it before!

-Fine ,come with me! It´s upstairs.

I follow her, until she stops in front of one door with a big gold star that has Rachel berry written in bright pink.

She opens the door, and we come into her bedroom.

Her room is pretty actually! Her bed is big and has a lot of pink pillows.

On the corner of the room there is a big desk with a purple computer and a camera.

On the other corner of the room there is a sparkly pink box that catches my atention.

-What is in there?- i ask pointing to the same box.

-Oh! Just some stuff!

Is she embarresed?Oh god she´s blushing.

-Ray you don´t need to be embarrased i won´t make fun of you!

-Well there is some dolls in there...

-Dolls?-

-Yes, i used to play with them, cause i had no real friends so i pretended that those dolls were my friends!  
please don´t make fun of it!

-Actually i think it´s cute- i say honestly.

-Maybe some day you and me can play with them- i add joking.

Though if she really want to do that i would do it.  
Anything for my best friend!

She doesn´t answer me, instead she smacks my arm., yet by the smile on her face i coul tell that she was joking too.

I start looking around the room again. I see a gold necklace on the bed and fix my gaze on it.

Rachel notices me staring at it so she says:

-That necklace was given to me by Finn. He gave me that while we were dating in the summer but i stopped using it since we broke up.

Now i´ll definitly not wear it again, since i´m pretty sure Quinn wouldn´t aprecciate me wearing her boyfriend´s name on my neck!-she explains.

I flinch at the mention of Fuinn.

-Ray ,today let´s not talk about them , okay?

-You´re right, i shouldn´t be so hung up on them, i just can´t help it.

Not wanting to talk about that anymore i quickly change the subject.

-So you love brodaway, right?

-Yeah , i´ll go to New york after graduation, i´ll go there to college and i will buy a shoe box apartment.

I´ll go to new york too.  
I mean i couldn´t let my best friend stay there all alone.

But i´m not going to say anything about it yet, i want to do her a surprise.

Later!

-What´s your favourite movie?

-Funny girl.

-Cool, though i never saw it. We need to watch it sometime.

-You would do that for me?

-Sure, who knows, maybe i will ending up liking it too.I mean if you like it i´m sure it´s great!

-I hope you don´t regret your words.- she says with a playful glint in her eye.

-I hope it too- i mumble to myself.

Her phone starts ringing.

-I ´m sorry Sam, Kurt´s calling me , i promise it´ll be quick.

-Sure, take the time you need.

-Hey Kurt!- she answers cheerfully

I can´t hear what he says but i´m pretty sure he asked if she was alone cause she said:

-No, actually i´m with Sam. Santana is sleeping over ,but she´s not here right now.

-Sam Evans from Glee club, don´t you remember him?

-We´re close. He´s my best friend!

-Don´t mess things up Kurt! You are my best gay friend.  
Santana is my best girl friend.

And Sam is my best friend.- she says.

I smile upon hearing that.

-Oh Blaine is there? Tell him "hey" for me.

-Ray-i say to her

-Wait a minute kurt-she says putting her hand over the phone.

-What were you saying Sam?

-Oh,i was just asking if i could turn the tv on.

-Sure .

-Hey again!

-Oh no, everything is fine.  
Sam was just telling me something.

-Okay, we will talk later,bye!

-That was quick- i say.

-I told you so.

Glee Glee Glee

Finn´s pov:

I hear kurt talking with Blaine  
I get into the room without knocking on the door and i mouth an "hi" to Blaine.

Then i get he isn´t taking to blaine,he is talking to someone else on the phone while Blaine is watching tv with a bored look on his face.

I start to listening to the talk, cause his phone is on the speaker , so it´s not like something private.

-Hey diva!

-Hey kurt!

Wait that´s Rachel´s voice.

I could recognize that voice anywhere.

I start to be with more attention on Rachel and kurt´s phone talk.

-So are you alone right now?- kurt asks

-No, actually i´m with Sam. Santana is sleeping over ,but she´s not here right now.- she replys

Wtf.  
Rachel and Sam?

when did this happened?

-Sam? What sam?- kurts asks confusion evident in his voice.

-Sam Evans from Glee club, don´t you remember him?

-Oh that Sam.-he says

I didn´t knew you were friends- kurt adds.

You and me man.

I didn´t knew it either!

-We´re close. He´s my best friend!

What?

-I tought i was your bestfriend- kurt says

So did i.

-Tell her "hi" for me kurt- Blaine says smiling

-Blaine told me to say hi for him.-kurt tells her.

-Oh Blaine is there? Tell hi for me too .- she says.

-Wait a minute kurt- she says, i can hear her talk to Sam on the background tough i can´t make out what they´re saying.

-Hey again!- she says to kurt after a minute.

-Is something wrong diva? - Kurt asks.

-Oh no, everything is fine, Sam was just telling me something.

Keep it together hudson! i scream to myself using all my self control to not drive to rachel´s house and punch Evans in the face.

Kurt notices my weird and expression and gives me a questioning look.

-Bye Diva, i gotta go , but our talk isn´t over!- kurt says with a sweet voice.

-Okay, we will talk later,bye!- Rachel says , then she hungs up.

-What the hell is wrong with you Finn?- kurt asks, all the sweetness gone from his voice.

-Nothing. I was just hearing you talk with rachel.

-Well, that talk was private.-he says

And there´s something called knocking on the door, ever heard of it?- he asks.

-Besides don´t you should be with "Miss perfect prom queen"?- he adds with venom in his voice.

-I can´t believe that you are mad at me but you treat Rachel like a fucking princess!

She was the one that cheated you know?

-I know all the story, And don´t you dare to blame this on Rachel!

Yes cheating was wrong , but you are 100 percent the cause of your break up!- he snaps.

-Kurt go easy!- Blaine says trying to calm him down.

-No Blaine, Finn needs to hear this...

He gets interruped by my mom calling us for dinner.

-You two will talk about it later, now go have dinner.- blaine says.

-Your right Blaine!Like it or now we will talk about this- he says now pointing at me.

-Fine! - i say.

-Good, so you now when i have time you will hear me out Finn hudson!

i nod and go upstairs not wanting to hear more of Kurt´s speech.

Hello! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review


	9. Do you still blame Rachel?

Hey!Please review, i am really happy with the comments i read, thank you so much!

Finn´s pov:

Ever since Kurt told me he was going to talk with me, i started avoiding him.

Now i am sitting in my bed Quinn is next to me ranting about Prom.

Gosh, can´t she stop talking about it for a second, i mean i think the only words in Quinn ´s vocabulary are: popularity, Prom,Queen , corsage.

Ugh!

Rachel´s ranting is cute but quinn´s ranting is just SO freaking anoying!

Glee Glee Glee

Me and Quinn got into a fight cause she said i wasn´t paying attention to what she was saying about prom( wich i didn´t denied since it´s true)

Kurts catches me watching tv on the living room.

Shit!

Now i am pretty sure he´s going to give me another one of his "You are an idiot Finn hudson" speech.

-Well hello there- he says.

-Just say it Kurt!

-I´m sorry dear brother but right now, i have more important things to do like call my little Diva!

He then goes upstairs and locks his bedroom door.

I sigh in relief.

Glee Glee Glee

Rachel´s pov:

I am in my the living room with Santana and Sam.

Santana is talking about prom.

-I don´t even think i am going !- i say honestly.

-What?No way Ray you gotta go- Sam says

-Who am i going with?, Finn left me ,for" Miss prom queen".

-You are going with me, of course- sam says.

-And with me- Santana adds.

-But it´s gonna be sad you know? Watching Finn and Quinn be crowned and all- i say sadly.

-Maybe they won´t win- Sam says trying to lift my mood.

-Please everyone is voting for them, not that there is much more options.

-Berry you are a genious!- she says smirking.

-Why?-i asks confused.

-Cause you and Sam are going to run for Prom Queen and King!- she says very happy.

-What ?

No, have you lost your mind?

-Berry just do what i say- she tells me.

I stay silent.

-I think Santana ´s idea is awsome- Sam says agreeing with her-I am up for it!

-Who would vote for me anyway?- i ask.

-Oh berry!  
Don´t worry about that, cause i´ve got it covered.- She says with a big smile on her face

Glee Glee Glee

Monday

Rachel´s pov:

I am in the girls bathroom waiting for Santana, when Quinn storms in with a furious look on her face.

-You are running for prom queen, manhands?- she screams

-How did you found that out already?- i ask.

-Oh please, i know everything about prom!

-Sure you do- i mumble

-Look Quinn, Santana said that it was a good idea and Sam agreed with her, so i thought "why not?".

-You will embarrass yourself Berry, no one will vote for you!- she shouts- I will win!

-Well if you are so sure of it, then you don´t have nothing to worry about- i tell her.

-Look i know what you are trying to do Treasure Trail and it´s not gonna work!

-Oh yeah? And what is that?- i ask

-Cut the small shack, i know you are doing this cause you´re trying to get finn back!

But it´s not gonna work cause he loves me,not you!

-That´s not true , i...

And then i feel her hand connect with my cheek.

She just slapped me , and ouch it really hurts.

I put my hand over my cheek.

-Did you just slapped my best friend?- Santana asks coming into the bathroom, her eyes full of rage towards Quinn

Glee Glee Glee

Finn hudson´s pov:

I am sitting on my bed watching Tv when someone knocks on the door.

-Come in!- i say.

Kurt comes into my room.

-That´s it Finn we are gonna talk now, whether you like it or not!- he says.

Ugh!

-Well, first of all...- he gets interruped by his phone ringing.

He reads the id and frowns.

-What?- i ask.

-Santana is calling me, weird!  
She never talks to me so i guess this must be important, just stay here a minute i´ll be right back!- he tells me.

Too curious to wait, i follow him into his bedroom. His back is turned to me so he doesn´t sees me.

-Santana may i know, what do i owe the pleasure of you calling me?  
Do you need something?- Kurt asks.

I don´t hear the other side of the talk.

-What?That bitch did what?- Kurt asks really furious.

-Just pass the phone to Rachel!- kurt demands.

I figure that Rachel is the one talking to him now, cause his voice turns sugary sweet when he says:

-Hi honey! I am so sorry about what she did to you.  
Okay fine, we´ll talk later , bye Diva

Then he hungs up.

-What happened?- ask

-Seriously Finn, i thought you knew what privacy means, i guess i was wrong- he snaps.

-See, i don´t get it!

When you talk to Rachel you are all "Hey honey" and then you snap at me.-i say furious.

Like i said before, it was her fault okay?

We broke up cause she cheated.- i add

-No Finn, you broke up cause you´re an idiot, a huge one.

Yes she kissed puck, because she is human and we all deserve to be loved and well treated.

-I treated her well- i snap.

-Please Finn, don´t give me that crap, i know it´s a lie and deep down you know it too.

Since the first day Rachel meet you she fell in love with you.

And you treated her like crap.

You ignored her, you manipulated her for you own benefit.

Then you wanted Rachel to wait around for you?

Well, when you finally figured out that you liked her, you were too late , she had already found Jessie, but instead of showing how much you care about her you have sex with Santana and you lie to Rachel about it.

Yes she lied about it too, but she came clean while you were dating and you kept your mouth shut.

During Britney week, santana made fun of her clothes and instead of protecting her you laughed , making Rachel feel a lot worst!

Then when Santana spills out the true ,you, instead of saying you´re sorry, you say that Santana is"super hot", like are you serious?

Even after all that, Rachel was ready to forgive you, but she saw you cheking out Santana in the hallway!

Wow i didn´t knew she had seen that!

-And then Rachel kisses puck and she tells you right away, and you break up with her.

Yet, not even a month after you start dating again the girl that got pregnant with a kid from puck, and she made you believe for months that you were the father of the child!- he screams.

-So tell me Finn, how can i blame Rachel for this?

I can´t, but i can blame you!- he says

And you still blame Rachel for your break up after this?- he adds.

Oh and btw Quinn, your blondie girlfriend, is just using you for prom queen campaign, cause she doesn´t even likes you!- kurt shouts.

-I just got out of the phone with Santana, that called me to tell me that Quinn slapped Rachel today!  
Did you knew that?

-What?Quinn slapped Rachel?- i ask full of rage.

-Yes, she did, very hard actually .Rachel is running for Prom Queen and quinn found out.

But i don´t know the details of the story, cause i didnt´get half of what Rachel was saying between all the sobbing.

Anyway i gotta get ready , cause Rach and Santana are coming over soon.

But before i go, i just wanna tell you that i think you really needed to hear everything i told you.

Do you still think it´s Rachel´s fault now?- he asks, leaving my bedroom.

Oh god.

Kurt is right.

I am without doubt the biggest jerk on the planet.

Suddenly everything comes crushing around me.

What have i done?

It was intense!  
Did you liked it ?

Please review! :)


	10. The slap

Hi, last chapter Finn finally was put in place, did you liked it?

Please review!

Santana´s pov:

After Rachel was slapped by Bitch blondie, Ray begged me to take her out of there, so i left with her, warning Fabray that the next time i see her i will kick her ass!

I drove Rachel to my house.

We get into the kitchen and my Mom sees Rachel.

-Oh sweetie i didn´t knew you were coming over!

What a great surprise- she says.

Wait what happened to your face?- my mom asks seeing Rachel with a hand over her cheek.

-I´ll explain you later mom , but right now could you give me an ice pack?

-Yeah sure- she says handing an ice pack to my hand.

-Thanks- i answer.

Then i lead Rachel to my bedroom, and i sit her on the bed.

-Don´t you want to call to trouthy mouth, to tell him what happened?- i ask

-Right now he is in footbal pratice, and i don´t wanna bother him ,so...- she says flinching from the pain.

I put the ice pack over her cheek and she instantly relaxes.

-Here you go, she hit strong didn´t she?- i ask.

-Yeah , it was quite a good slap- she says with tears in her eyes.

- Are you crying Berry?- i asks worried.

-She said some pretty hurtful things to me and my cheek really hurts- she says sobbing

-Don´t worry, i´ll make the bitch pay.- i say honestly- hey and what if you called Kurt?

-Fine, i guess i can call him- she answers.- but i don´t have my phone with me.

-Don´t worry , i´ll call him from my phone.- i say taking the phone out of my pocket and dialing Kurt´s number.

-Hey lady hummel- i say

-Santana may i know, what do i owe the pleasure of you calling me?  
Do you need something?- Kurt asks

-Well, i called you to let you know that Fabray slapped Rach today in the girls bathroom.- i say

-What?That bitch did what?- Kurt asks really furious.

-She slapped..

-Just pass the phone to Rachel- he says interruping me.

I pass the phone to her i hear him say on the other end of the line:

-Hi honey!

-kurt- she says - she slapped me Kurt and it really hurts!- she says sobbing

-I am so sorry about what she did to you!- he says.

-I´m such a mess, maybe it´s better if we talk another time- she muses still crying.

-Okay fine, we´ll talk later , bye Diva!

-Bye Kurt.

Then she hungs up.

-Rachel, you gotta calm down, okay?- i ask rubbing her back

She stays silent.

A few minutes later she looks up at me with a frown on her face.

-I´m so sorry that i just started crying like a little kid, you shouldn´t have to take care of me, but Thanks.

-You´re welcome Berry and don´t worry, cause she will never touch you again.  
She needs to take me down first, wich will never happen so you got nothing to worry about!

- Now clean you beautiful face, cause we´re going to hummel´s house.- I add.

-We are?- she asks confused.

-Yeah, i texted him a few minutes ago while you were cryinh and he told me he wanted to see you, so...

Glee Glee Glee

Finn´s pov:

After Kurt left i think i finally got it.

Maybe kurt is right!

I think i am ready to forgive Rachel!

I just called Quinn, telling her to come over, cause i will break up with her.

Then i am going to tell Rachel that we can be back together.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, i am sitting now on the sofa, so i stand up to open the door, but Kurt interrups me saying he will get it.

Then i see Kurt hugging a really disturbed Rachel and behind them , Santana is watching them with her arms crossed.

-Hey Rach, Santana- i say getting up from the couch.

-Right now it´s not a good time for pep talks- Santana snaps.

Rachel just ignores me

-Rach, i know what Quinn did to you, c´mon let me see it!- i say gently

-Leave me alone- she answers with her face buried on Kurt´s shoulder.

-C´mon Rach...- i beg

-Yeah Berry , show him what his barbie girlfriend did to you!- Santana urges.

Rachel look up and i gasp when i see her cheek with a giant red bruise.

-Oh god!

She hit you that bad?- i ask incredusly, suddenly i felt much more angry at Quinn.

Have you put ice on it?

-Yes- she mumbles.

-C´mon Berry, let´s sit on the couch- Santana says quietly

Me, kurt , rach and santana sit on the sofa.

We all stay silent for a few minutes.

Me and Santana are looking at Rach. Rachel is looking at Kurt and Kurt is looking at me.

Suddenly someone knocks on the door.

-I´ll go get it- Kurt says standing up.

-Hey Kurt!- quinn says with a fake smile.

-Oh it´s you!- Kurt says with venom in his voice- i guess you can come in- he adds

Quinn and kurt both enter the room.

-What the hell is she doing here?- santana screams at me

-No what the hell are they doing here?

Are you out of your mind, finn?

Like are you serious, you invited Lopez and Berry?- Quinn shouts at me.

-They are my guests- kurt scream glaring at Quinn

-What the fuck, quinn?

You slap Rachel and then you came screaming at me?- i ask

-Of course manhands, would tell you that- she snarls glaring at Rachel, Rachel gets up and runs upstairs.

-I´ll go get her- Kurt says also standing up.

-Leave her alone bitch, she´s my best friend!- Santana screams

-Don´t call her that!  
and no she didn´t told me.  
Kurt told me actually- i shout to Quinn

-Why did you called me to come here Finn?- asked me with a fake smile on her face ignoring my previous commentary.

-I called you here , to break up with you! - i say

She gasps wide eyed while Santana smirks.

-Don´t be fake Quinn, you don´t love me you are just using me so you can be Prom Queen!

-Don´t you dare to make that acusations , did treasure trail told you that?- Quinn asks .

-Shut up!- i scream furious- and don´t call her that!

You call me an idiot, all the time Quinn , and maybe that´s the only true thing you said in your entire life- i snap

Let´s face it, we both know that i don´t love you , i never did, sometimes i don´t even like you!- i add.

She glares at me.

-I am tired of pretending to like you , so i can be popular, i don´t even care about that stuff anymore.

I don´t care about what people think of me!

Honestly, it was always Rachel since the moment i met her, it´s always been her , and we both know it too!

You can call me an idiot all that you want, but slap Rachel?

Never!

- I hate her Finn- she screams with tears in her eyes.

-Shut the fuck up bitch!- Santana screams.

-Quinn the only reason you may hate her is cause you are jeaulous of her talent, of her beauty, cause she has real friends and people that will love her forever.  
You don´t have any of that, but that´s your own fault.

Not Rachel´s, and you slapped her cause of your jeaulousy.

Now get out of my house!- i snap.

-Next time i won´t slap her, i will do much worse!- she screams looking me in the eye.

-Your lucky you´re not a dude cause if you were, i would definatly had already punched you in the face- i shout

-Your will regret this Finn Hudson!- she says before storming out.

Finally i am free!

Santana starts clapping.

I look at her.

-If didn´t hated your guts, i would have high fived you!- she says smiling

-Thanks?

Glee Glee Glee

Santana´s pov:

Omg! Fuinn is finally over, and i didn´t even worked that hard to do it!

Actually it was finn that did pretty much everything.

Anyway, i think that Finn finally realised he loves Rachel, but she is too hurt!

Poor ray!

I just have to make sure that nobody hurts her.

Sam will help me.  
Oh wait!

Sam doesn´t know anything about the slap.

I smirk, when he finds out i am pretty sure he will want to kill Quinn!

Today, it was the first step to make Quinn fabray go down!

Oh gosh , life is good!

Hey! Fuinn is over, and finn realised that he loves rachel, but did he understood that none of this is Rachel´s fault?

We will see!

Please review, bye guys! :)


	11. Actions speak louder than words

Hi!

Please review!

Finn´s pov:

Yesterday i broke up with Quinn for good.

Today i will talk with Rachel so we can be together again.

Now i have to go to spanish class tough.

I send a text to Rachel

"We need to talk, please meet me in the auditorium at 12:00 - Finn"

A few minutes later i a get a text back

"Fine- Rachel *"

I smile

Glee Glee Glee

Rachel´s pov :

Finn sent me a text asking him to meet him in the auditorium at 12:00.

I agreed to go, i mean a talk can´t hurt right?

Glee Glee Glee

I reach stage of the auditorium and i see Finn.

-Hey! - i say

-Hi! You came here early.

-Yes , so you wanted to talk about?

-Oh yeah, i wanted to tell you that i broke up with Quinn yesterday, cause what she did to you was really bad!

I´m sorry that i treated you wrong too!

And i wanted to tell you that we can start dating again, i think i am ready to give us a shot again!- he says smiling

I stare at him, my mouth hanging open.

Is he serious right now?

-Finn, did you ever tought that maybe i don´t wanna be your girfriend anymore?. i ask

He stares at me wide eyed.

-But i said i was sorry, wasn´t that what you wanted?

-Finn, all that i wanted was for you to be honest with me and i wanted you to love me no matter what cause that was the way i felt about you.

I didn´t cared that you were Finn Hudson the popular jock.

I loved you cause you were you not because you were popular.- i say with tears in my eyes.

-You think i hurted you, and i guess you are right but you hurted me a lot more, and you never even apoligized for it!- i scream.

-Rach..- he starts.

-No, listen to me! - i say interruping him

You made me feel ugly and unwanted and insecure.

But i gave you all my love, and gave myself completly to you.

All that i wanted was to make sure that you were happy!- i scream

-Have you ever heard the expression" actions speak louder than words"? - i ask.

He nods with tears in his eyes.

-Well, maybe you should think better about that!

Kurt said that you had finally understood what you had done, but i guess he was wrong!- i say running of the auditorium

Glee Glee Glee

Finn´s pov:

I am laying in my bed , looking at the space, Rachel´s words playing over and over in my head.

-Gosh everyone else was right!

Rachel, kurt, santana , sam..

They were all right!

I was wrong , again!

God , before i tought i was an idiot but i was totally wrong.

I am without doubt the worst person in the world!

I am a monster!

Actually words can´t describe how awfull i am.

I hate myself!

Fuck my life! - i shout endind my monologue.

Someone starts clapping.

I look up and i see Kurt with a smirk on his face.

-You finally got it! - Kurt says sitting on my bed, his smile never fading.

-My misery gives you pleasure, right?- i ask half joking

-Actually, no Finn, and i don´t hate you ,even tough what you just said it´s all true.- he answers

And Rachel doesn´t hate you either!

I look down.

-Why?

She should, i hurt her so bad- i say

-As surprisingly as it sounds Rachel still loves you a lot, despite my attemps of trying to make her move on, she still loves you!- he says

-She will never forgive me!- i scream frustraded.

-She will, with time she will!- he says sure of it.

But you need to show her that you really love her!- he says

- I do love her, she´s everything kurt!- i exclaim

-I know that, Finn, but Rachel doesn´t .  
You gotta show her.

-Actions speak louder that words - i mumble repeating Rachel´s early words.

-Yeah , finn, they really do- Kurt says agreeing.

-I will do everything to show her how much she means to me.- i say honestly.

-I know that too, but you gotta go easy, Rachel needs her space right now.- Kurt says.

I sigh.

Glee Glee Glee

Rachel´s pov:

After i run out of the auditorium i sit on the bleachers whatching the football camp.

-What are you doing doll?- sam asks next to me.

-Just thinking.

-Does it still hurt?- sam asks touching my cheek slightly.

Yesterday, when Santana told Sam about the slap, he was furious at Quinn

and he was asking me if i was in pain 5 in 5 minutes.

-Yesterday, it hurt like hell, but it doesn´t hurts me anymore.

-So how did your and Finn´s talk went?

-Terrible , finn just doesn´t get it.

-I´m sorry Ray, i am sure he will ge it, he´s just slow.

You know?

-I know ,

But maybe he never loved me at all- i say simply.

-No!

That´s not true, we all know that Finn loves you a lot.

Sometimes even he doesn´t get how much he loves you.

But we all see it!- he says

I sigh.

-I wish you were right!

-I am right- he answers- c´mon doll, i am always right!- he jokes

I hug him.

-Best friends forever?- i ask him.

-Don´t even ask that Ray, you know what my answer is.- he says smiling

I make a small smile of my own.

Glee Glee Glee

Santana´s pov:

Kurt asked me to come over to his house so i can have a talk with Fidiot.

All the respect that i had for Hudson yesterday , quickly went away when i found out what he said to Rachel today!

But hummel told me that he finally understood, that all of this is his own fault.

I don´t know if a believe Hummel tough cause he told me that yesterday too , and he was wrong, so i am pretty sure he is wrong again.

We will see.

I am just doing this for Berry ,anyway.

- The things i do for my friends- i mumble, reaching Hudson and Hummel´s house.

Now finn, finally got it!

Yay!

But will be able to convince Rachel that he got it?

Please review, bye :)


	12. Wooing Rachel

Hello! :)

Finn´s pov:

Yesterday i had a talk with Santana and i explained all that happened between me and Rachel.

After yelling at me in Spanish during an hour, she told me that Rachel was really hurt by my actions and that i had to work my ass to prove her that i will do anything for her, cause she´s the one i love.

Santana also told me that she didn´t fully trusted me but maybe with time she would stop hating me so much.

Not that i care tha she hates me.

Believe me Santana is the last thing i am worried about.

First thing being Rachel.

It´s always Rachel

Glee Glee Glee

-Hey Rachel!

-...Hello Finn, can i help you with something?

-Actually you can, please come meet me in the auditorium at 13:00?

-Well as tempting as it seems, i have to decline your offer.- she says quickly.

-C´mon Rachel, please come!

-Finn , do you remember what went down the last time you invited me to the auditorium?

I do, so thanks but no thanks.- she says turnig around.

I grab her arm stopping her from walking away.

-Please Rachel, i owe you that, please!- i beg.

-Fine, you´ve got 3 minutes.- she says leaving.

Glee Glee Glee

-Hey !- i say when i see rachel walking up on stage.

-Three minutes Finn.- she says

-Okay... So yesterday i finally understood that it´s all my fault.

Everything.

Of course you shouldn´t have kissed puck but i deserved it after what i done to you.

I never deserved you.

And you deserved a better boyfriend.

I wanna be with you again, so much Rachel but i also know you don´t want it.

I hurt you too much, and now you just don´t trust me anymore.

You aren´t ready to be with me again and i totally understand it, but i am not giving up on you.

I know that my shitty atittudes proved otherwise, but the truth is that i love you more than life and i am sorry that i ever made you doubt it.

And i will wait until you forgive me-i say

I look at her and i see tears rolling down her cheeks

-I don´t think i can forgive you!-she says sadly.

-Why?- i ask desesperate.

-You hurt me too much, you destroyed my heart and you destroyed me.

-I know Rach, and you will never be able to know how much sorry i am, but i can´t give up on you.

I swear i will prove to you that i can be a good boyfriend.- i say with tears my my eyes

She nods.

-i guess i understand you, but that doesn´t mean i forgive you- she says.

-i know- i answer tearing up

-I gotta go,Finn.

-What?- i ask confused.

-I gave you three minutes and that time is over, besides i have to go somewhere else- she quickly says.

-Fine, thanks for hearing me out

-Thanks for telling me that- she says leaving

Glee Glee Glee

Next day:

Yesterday, in football pratice i talked with Sam about Rachel.

He said he didn´t trust me and that he couldn´t forgive me now for what i did to Rachel or to him, but he also told me he wasn´t going to stop me from trying to prove Rachel my feelings.

I guess, that´s not bad.

It could have been worst.

Oh yeah, i also knew he gave her a ride to school everyday, so i asked if i could be to one to pick Rachel up, today.

After a few tries to convince him, he finally agreed.

Glee Glee Glee

Rachel´s pov:

I hear a car horn so i get out of the house.

To my surprise, instead of seeing Sam, i see Finn in his truck smiling at me.

-Hey beautiful!

-Humm... Hi- i say confused to his presence

-Oh, right!  
So i know that usually it´s Sam that drives you to school, but today that will be me, i hope you don´t mind- he quickly says.

I sigh, what can i do, anyway?

-I guess that is fine- i say getting into the car.

-Here take my hoddie, today it´s cold and i think your sweater won´t help you with the cold, even though it´s cute- he says pointing to my cat printed sweater.

-Thanks - i say nervous

-You´re welcome- he says half smiling.

Glee Glee Glee

Finn´s truck reaches the school´s parking car.

-Did anyone told you how stunning you look today?- he asks smiling

-You think i look pretty?- i ask blushing

-You don´t look pretty.

You are pretty.

No, not even pretty, you´re beautiful, stunning , perfect.

-Thanks- i whisper looking at my lap- i wish it was true.

-Oh Rach!

What i said couldn´t be more true!

-Really?- i ask quietly

-Sure, anyone that doesn´t sees it , it can only be blind- he says opening the door´s car for me.

-That´s really sweet, thank you Finn!- i say

-Don´t worry about it Rach!

It all makes part of the wooing!- he exclaims.

-Wooing?- i ask

-Of course, i am wooing you, cause i love you so much even if you don´t love me back, anyway, wooing or not you deserve to know how beautiful you are!

-Thanks, for the the ride and for what you said.

-My pleasure, c´mon may i go with you in the hallway?- he asks

-Yes, you may.- i say smiling

-Thanks, my princess, let´s go then.

Glee Glee Glee

I am in chemistry class sitting on the front, and i can´t stop smiling.

I know what you think, i am an idiot, and maybe you are right but Finn was just so sweet with me today, that i can´t be mad at him anymore.

Sure, i can´t get back together with him, but i can be friends with him .

I guess he deserves being able to be my friend again.

Right?

-Having a good day, Ray?- sam asks knowingly behind me

-The best, Sam , the best!

Hey, hope you liked it and please review! :)


End file.
